infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Redexx/2-20-13 News Post. PS4, a new inFAMOUS, wowza.
Hello Wikia friends, enimies, and frenimies! The day we've been waiting for has finally arrived! The Ps4 has been revealed and InFamous: Second Son has been announced as an upcoming title. Honestly, I dropped the brand new AC III DLC I was in the middle of and cranked up the volume when this came on. By the looks of it, InFamous: Second Son has nothing to do with our beloved hero, Cole MacGrath at all. The Sucker Punch presentor started with this dark scary talk that made you question our governments. But I'm getting ahead of myself, and some of you (Most likely all of you) want to see it for yourself. Clink on this link to check it out. Delsin Rowe is the star of Second Son, and you probably know someone like him: A 24 year-old who is absolutely convinced he’s destined for greatness; though so far that greatness has managed to elude him. He grew up just outside Seattle, where his great – if accidental – calling comes crashing into his life. After rescuing occupants from a fiery bus wreck, he discovers that he suddenly has the ability to direct, manipulate and even transform into… Smoke. Could he have absorbed this power from one of the passengers he pulled from the wreckage? Setting the scene: It’s been seven years since the Cole McGrath episodes and the world has clearly changed. Anyone showing signs of being a so-called “bio-terrorist” is immediately handed over to the Department of Unified Protection (DUP) — a government agency created to ensure there is never a repeat of the catastrophic events of Empire City and New Marais. So Delsin, who has never been particularly respectful of authority, finds himself caught in the DUP dragnet – And decides he’s not going to go quietly. Along the way, Delsin is going to ask questions that are not just relevant to the world of Second Son – but to the world we all live in today. A world where we are often instructed to surrender our freedoms to help improve our security. Ben Franklin once wrote “Those who would give up essential liberty to purchase a little temporary safety deserve neither liberty nor safety.” Is he right? As you play Second Son, you’ll explore lots of Seattle’s familiar landmarks. As with all games in this series, the path the gameplay and story take will depend on the decisions you make along the way. http://www.ign.com/videos/2013/02/21/infamous-second-son-announcement-trailer As for the PS4, it's technology looks amazing. A new controller (The Dualshock 4) has a touchscreen pad, a share button, and better gripping. The new console's "Sleep" feature means that the console never really turns off. It can download things while it's off. With the press of a button anywhere in game, the system shuts off, and with the re-press of the button, it's back on right where you left off. Check out the live stream, or not so live, now! http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/02/14/watch-the-220-playstation-event-on-ign. The list goes on and on, the ability to watch others as they play, or even take control of their game to give them a hand at a challenging point is just unbelieveable. The plan, is for every game to be playable on the vita straight from the PS4. When downloading a game, it instantly downloads the first part of it so you can start playing while it downloads. Let's just hope there's none of that darned buffering. As I'm publishing this the presentation is still going so I may have more by the end. In the mean time, look forward to E3, and hope that Putowtin will let me cover that too! Redexx- You have no idea who you're dealing with (talk) 00:58, February 21, 2013 (UTC)Redexx Category:Blog posts Category:News